Reminiscent Of A Butterfly
by CieloCorvo
Summary: AU. Where Tsuna's a tattoo artist, a vigilante and takes law into his own hands. One day, after a death of someone very important to him, he has lost all meaning in life. That is, until he meets a certain hitman. Adult Reborn x Dark!Tsuna (R27), BL. Co-written by ShamelessDilettante & Daylite.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Any questions: review/PM (this account).

Hello! This is a co-written fic by _Daylite (DL)_ and _ShamelessDilettante (SD)_.

_Daylite: _*Cough* And we present to you Reminiscent of a Butterfly, all characters are purely fictional and any similarities to someone in RL is confidential.

_SD: _Say's DL, if there is random crack...blame the perverts! Otherwise, this should be an angst fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own KHR, if we did...uh, ((We'd have Reborn in adult form spanking a nude Tsuna everytime he complained.)) don't ask. XD

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The sky was bright, clear of all inhibitions, free and cheerful like it didn't know of the loss in the world that day._

_A fresh grave. _

_It suits the deceased. _

_As the artificially dyed blue roses pile on to his coffin, a man notices they are not as miraculous as his sweet ever-loving brother. _

_The scent of roses wafted through the air, like the gentle touch of their lips on his deathbed. _

_The last kiss from him was chaste but sickeningly sweet, what would be described as a hint of vanilla. _

_Ah, the roses he had planted withered at home, as their petals scatter into their doom. _

_The rose garden in his backyard was left untended, as they wear gloomy faces._

_The butterflies miss the sweet honey that was no more. _

_A breeze caressed his face that somewhat felt like his touch, comforting his aching soul. _

_"Goodbye, Brother."_

_Crying. Sobbing. Mourning._

_Black clothes blemish the bright landscape._

_Yet one stands different. A single man dressed in white, almost glowing in the bright day._

"White suits you, Tsuna. It shows how pure you are inside and hides all that darkness that gathers around you."

_Then he shall paint the whole world white, if it is his wish. _

_"I loved you, so, so much." and "Don't leave me"-Nothing could stop him from leaving. _

_His heart throbbed in woe._

_He already had no more tears left. _

_"Be happy."_

_Bright orange butterflies scattered into the clear blue sky, flaming as one last wish._

* * *

_**1 year later, Somewhere in Italy.**_

His niece, Yuni was sick. He had doted on her, bought her gifts. She was indeed the apple of his eye. Aria had entrusted Yuni with him on her deathbed, but she was about to die of cancer that he had just found out a month ago. Yuni had already requested her body to be buried her next to her mother, hoping she'd find peace. Reborn couldn't forgive himself for this, how could he let that happen? He should have took notice of her a few months ago when she was constantly coughing and having fits.

Bang!

He shot another man. Man down. He had took mission after mission, not having any rest. Even as the world felt blurry, his vision spinning, he wouldn't want to rest. Another moment of rest meant that he had time to think rationally. Thinking rationally meant that he found that he had no reason to live, except being a killing machine. Thinking meant that he had to face the fact that Yuni was gone soon.

Grabbing his phone he dialled a familiar number and bought the phone to his ear. Before the person at the other end could say anything he stated, "Done. Where's the next one?"

"Are you sure, Reborn-kun? You've been taking missions non-stop." The old man had sounded worried.

"Just tell me, old man."

A sigh. He relented nonetheless. "Very well, there's been a man selling information and violating the Omerta, reports say he's laying low in Namimori, Japan. I'll send you his file later."

Reborn didn't reply as he shut his phone, heading off for his new target.

* * *

**E/N: **

_DL:_Uhm well, reviews/comments/favourites/alerts would be much appreciated. Flames would be use to roast our chicken, and really, both of us should get back to writing our stories XD.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** SD: If you laugh at this...blame DL. XD Oh, yeah. It's AU and there's no such thing as flames and such but there is something else. *smiles mysteriously*

DL: Hey! DD:

SD: *Glomps DL* XP

**Disclaimer: **We don't own KHR. If we do, you'll see Reborn fucking Tsuna senseless in a BDSM leather costume. _RIGHT._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A man in crisp black suit and signature fedora stalked down the street, a file held in his hand, his other hand tucked into his pocket. It was indiscernible in the fading light but dark smudges adorned the skin under his eyes. Reborn could feel fatigue tugging at the back of his consciousness; when was the last time he had stopped to rest? He refused to let the image of his niece's deathly pale face get to him, yet he still could not force himself to sleep.

He needed to keep going; taking missions, killing, fulfilling the role he was made for. He really couldn't care less about why he was being paid to kill these people, even if they were innocent. Being innocent doesn't equate to having the right to live. Being innocent just means you were not wrong, that is all. If one serves as a martyr, perhaps then by playing the strategies they could have what they achieve by death, but all of that does not matter to him, there were already no borders between black and white, truth or lies.

Of course, none of these inner misgivings were apparent in his outer appearance, stalking down the road with a suave attitude that had people almost fainting when they caught a glimpse of the hitman. Some purposely shook their hips in front of him, or resorted to showing more of their cleavage. It was an everyday thing, so he wasn't affected.

Stuffing the file back into his suit, he peered up toward a man his sharp eyes can distinguish from across the street. His next target was walking along the road. Reborn was quite annoyed he couldn't just kill this man right then and there, but it was a Friday night. And the streets were crowded with both party-goers and those who wanted to binge on alcohol after a tiring week of work. Reborn watched as his target's blond head disappears behind a door to a bar and peered up at the sign; his target had chosen a gay bar.

He watches the neon sign of the gay bar flickering under the slight rain, then fading to black. Indeed, his target was going to fade into black soon.

Reborn shrugs nonchalantly before pushing open the door, the scent of cigarettes, alcohol and a faint whiff of sex assaulting him along with risqué music. Walking through, the hitman sighed exasperatedly at the looks he could feel some of the people giving him; he doubted they would be much trouble, so he snorted and ignored them. It wasn't like he was looking for a good fuck when his thoughts were all on his niece and next target. Taking a seat at the bar, he makes a quick order while keeping a sharp eye out on his target; the blond man seems to be flirting with another guy at a booth, but glances at Reborn from time to time. Reborn smirked, looked like he wouldn't even have to wait for his target to be alone, he could just lure the man out.

Reborn turned back and gave a curt nod to the bartender when his Black Russian* was passed to him and downed it all. The bartender was staring at the handsome man before him, eyes not swaying. He could feel his target approaching him slowly.

"Hey handsome."

Reborn glanced to the side to see the blond guy smiling at him in what the hitman gathered was a come-hither look. The man was leaning against the counter, shoulders back and obviously trying to show off that muscled chest. Reborn wrinkled his nose; he was sure it was fake, like a spray-on six pack. Turning away the hitman stated blandly, "Not interested." From the guy's file, the male preferred people who played hard to get. And if there was one thing Reborn was capable of (besides being able to shoot anyone and anything), it was being hard to get.

"Surely a man such as yourself needs some company."

He ordered the waiter for another cup of that Black Russian. He wanted to get drunk, even on a job right now. Despair... desolation... was what he was feeling now, as he turned his attention again to the bartender.

Reborn twitched as the man leaned closer to him, he hated these types of guys; he liked his personal space, thank you very much. But this was a mission he had to do and it wasn't like he was going to soil his perfect record just because the target got too close, at least he would get the satisfaction of killing the man later. Resisting the urge to smirk evilly, he sent a glare at the man, most people cowered at his presence alone but if this man liked a challenge... He scowled inwardly when his target got closer and draped an arm around him, giving the hitman a nasty whiff of body odour. Body odour was one of the things he couldn't stand. It seemed like the man hasn't showered for days.

It irks him that he cannot shoot the man right there and he definitely didn't like this sort of contact, so he elbowed him, sending the man tumbling to the floor. As expected, the man was resilient.

"NOOOOO... I LOVE YOU...SEXY MEN LIKE YOU... WHO HAS THE ABS ... THE DICK ... THE CHARM... THE BALLS!" He yells, clutching on to Reborn's leg.

Reborn poured his neighbour's wine on to the man. At least some of the smelly odour was gone now. He whistles.

"You're drunk."

From the side of the room, a cute brunet approaches the bartender, winking. That'd allow him to get a free drink, he supposed, as he flaunted his assets. Seduction was his forte. Reborn spies the man from afar as the brunet in formal clothing leaned over to the bartender, to cup his cheek.

"Could you treat me to a Cadillac Margarita? Mm...and make it extra fruity for me, okay?" The young man's voice is soft and low, like sweet heady chocolate. The brunet gave a coy smile as the bartender blushed and nodded dumfounded at the brunet's charm. "Thank you!" He chirped and patted the bartenders reddening cheek.

Whispers resounded through the place that, Reborn realized belatedly, had gone quiet at the brunet's entrance. "Isn't that-?" "Oh my god it's him, isn't it!?" "-that tattooist. Real nice piece of ass-" "Shh! What if he hears you! I heard that he's killed-" They are stopped short when the brunet sends them a pointed look, eyes seemingly glazing orange for a moment. The customers all swore that the faint orange butterfly at the corner of the brunet's eye wasn't there before.

Reborn lowered his fedora and let a smirk overcome his lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi, 20, tattooist and owns the tattoo parlor at the corner of Namimori markets, also rumored to be the most appealing male alive and called the Chaos Incarnate in the quiet town of Namimori. Oh, of course Reborn knew who it was; he wasn't the number one hitman for nothing. True, as the rumors had said, he had flawless porcelain white skin, big doe like eyes and a pretty looking figure. He wasn't sure whether he was looking at a man or a woman, but whatever the case, he was sure the information he had was correct.

His instincts as a hitman told him the boy was dangerous. Dangerous seemed to work with him, tempting him that the boy could serve as an un-tameable challenge.

The hitman's eye examine the brunet's lithe form and notes the butterfly tattoos that peek out of the brunet's collar and another one on a pale inner wrist. The tattoos are intricate, like orange and black interwoven threads coalesced into each creature, the attention to detail in each wing, each body seemingly make the butterflies look alive. Reborn shook his head, 'what a ridiculous thought.' And looked away, it wasn't like him to get so caught up in something as tedious as _tattoos_ of all things, but the way the butterflies peeked out tantalisingly on that pale smooth skin was very tempting. The thought frees his inner desires, causing him to almost lose control. He tries to keep his expression tame, and tries not to reach over and lick the brunette's neck.

Glancing down to distract himself, the hitman quirked a brow. It looked like his target had changed goals, now _that_ was unusual; there weren't many who would blow Reborn off like that for someone else. Of course, maybe the file had been false about the man liking people who played hard to get or the man was too drunk to care. His target was staring intently at the brunet's ass.

The blond man brushes his hands against Tsuna's ass, patting it gently.

"My, my, what a nice round butt you have..."

Tsuna glared at the man menacingly, but quickly switched to a much more seducing and gentle expression. Tsuna purrs. And Reborn cannot help but turn at that.

"My blond handsome man, how would you like accompany me outside?"

The bartender hands Tsuna his drink, which he gulps down within 10 seconds. The blond man smirks. He had his hand snaked around Tsuna's hips, as they stroll toward the backdoor. More whisperings and murmurings were heard, like how lucky the blond man was. Reborn was certain the blond man wasn't lucky at all- in fact, the death god is just around the corner.

Reborn could certainly feel the killing intent from the young man, but it's his target, so he had to clean it. Reborn made his way to the backdoor, following the duo. Once they were out of the bar, the blond man is on Tsuna, trying to rip the brunet's pants down and growling and panting into the brunet's neck. Tsuna almost snarled, not wanting the man to soil him with his dirty fingers that his brother's hands had once brushed against.

Tsuna grimaces before snaking his hand around the man's neck. Light patterns flutter up his cheek and light up his eyes into an eerie orange as he stared directly into the blue ones of the blond man, who had frozen in shock. Smirking, he pushes the man away with some amount of force.

"My, my, I'm going to teach you that naughty boys don't have long to live."

Tsuna is just ready to unleash his power, faint glowing patterns tracing up his skin, only to be stopped by a gunshot. The blond man slumped into the brunet's arms, dead.

Reborn had frozen momentarily after shooting the man, feeling the urge to rub his eyes because he swore the brunet's arms were glowing and the younger man's eyes were actually orange, but he resisted; tightening his grip on his gun. Maybe he _had_ worked himself too hard and the fatigue was getting to him. He was pretty sure he was hallucinating, based on experience. He had heard from doctors of another co-worker who had experienced this phenomenon once.

Tsuna smirked and let the dead body go, ignoring the blood dripping from the man and onto his pristine shirt. He examined the raven haired man in front of him, not recognising him to be any of the locals, but decreed that the man certainly...fit his tastes. Although he was curious as to why such a handsome stranger would enter the quiet town of Namimori for a petty criminal. Letting his power settle he swept into a gracious bow. This man had certainly fallen from grace, from the looks of it. The brunet was sucked into the man's flickering dark eyes for a moment, then he snapping out of it.

"Thanks for killing him for me."

Reborn's eyes narrowed, the killing intent had gone now and the brunet acted very casual for a civilian who had just witnessed a shooting. It was suspicious, certainly, and it looked like the brunet's eyes were brown again. 'Have I been skipping out on sleep too much?' Wary, he replied, "I didn't kill him _for_ you."

By now he was sure Sawada Tsunayoshi was no mere character in this town. Perhaps this town...had more than what meets the eye.

Tsuna straightens and frowns. "Aw, you weren't trying to save me from the bad man?" Tsuna felt playful as he teased the older man, invoking a slight frown from him.

The hitman glowered, even as his eyes trailed over the brunet's form; the tie loose and revealing hints of pale milky skin teasingly, the blood that had soaked through made the shirt cling to the slender chest. It hugged his figure, an almost visible shape or contour could be seen from his body. He was not Reborn's usual cup of tea (or coffee), but two could play the game. As tired as he was, Reborn wanted to get away from the world and its events.

As he was looking the brunet up, Tsuna fidgeted slightly. The hitman had a piercing stare that unnerved him a little, perking his interests; it had been a long time since he had someone interesting to play with. Besides, he could see that the man was weary even if the man hid it professionally. Tsuna smirked to himself, 'I think I'll take him home.' He was sure, he wanted the man, the man could be his next plaything, he supposed.

Reborn was just about to step closer when a burning sensation entered his mind and the weariness he had trapped into the recesses of his consciousness was released in a blinding flash of orange that engulfed his vision; he cursed himself for letting his guard down as he fell into the darkness. 'How disgraceful,' was the last thought that came to his mind before everything fades.

Tsuna chuckled to himself as he caught the man before he hit the ground and something orange sparked for a moment, only to disappear into the night.

* * *

*Black Russian- a type of Coffee Liqueur. (There's White Russian too.) Cadillac Margarita is a fruity alcohol.

**E/N:** SD: Reviews/favs/follows/alerts are loved, feel free to ask questions though there's no guarantee we'll answer them all...kufufufu...And I really need to get back to writing my story. XD


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **SD: *is too tired to talk and instead is sleeping on DL*

DL: *Sighs* Don't mind my lazy partner. XD We hope you enjoy this chapter... and we'll try to update faster.

SD: Steak...

**Disclaimer: **We don't own KHR. If we did, you'd probably see Tsuna being 'reborn' in a sexy or cute outfit everytime he was shot with the DW bullet. And then Reborn molesting him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Tsuna ponders over what to do with the new toy he had just picked up then shrugs. Setting the man down on the already laid out futon, the brunet proceeds to undress the man completely. The suit was covered in that dead man's body odour after all. When Tsuna took off the last of the clothing; the man's boxers, he smirked. The man was well endowed, from the looks of it, even when limp like that. It made the brunet wonder what it was like erect... Shaking off his thoughts, the young male quickly grabbed the clothes and stripped his own off; he then took them to the washing machine and dumped them in. And after that he then went to take a late shower.

Going back to the room, unclothed and drying his hair, he looked at the unconscious body in his futon and wondered where he could sleep. He didn't have a spare as his last one had been destroyed during a fight. Maybe he should creep the man out by sleeping in the same futon nude?

Sure, whatever, he decided to share his warmth with the stranger that had caught his interests. The brunet lifted the blanket and wiggled his way into the covers right beside the stranger. When he settled in, he absently traced a finger over the other's defined abs. Knowing that this male not only worked out but worked in a possible dangerous field just appealed to the brunet all the more.

He pulled one of the other's curly sideburns. This man might be a mystery, but he'd crack it. He'd play with this man to ease his boredom. After that person died, there's pretty much nothing that could amuse him this much. He ran a hand down all the way to that man's private part, getting tempted to play with it.

Tsuna didn't get much of an opportunity to play with a male when he was soft; usually they got too hard far too fast. Tsuna pouted at the thought, he liked to play sloowly. He let his fingers drift over the tip of the cock, tracing the shape and lines of it. It has been awhile since he last saw such a big dick. The brunet grinned. This is going to be fun.

Tsuna was revelling the soft, velvety feeling as he ran his fingers around the cock and wrapped his hand around it. He was about to pump it, wondering if the unconscious body would react to his ministrations but a loud 'Bang!' interrupted him.

The sliding door to the room was slid open violently and in walked... A steak. To be specific, it was a man in a steak costume. But that was still a steak in Tsuna's brain.

The steak growled and yelled, "COME EAT ME YOU TRASHY TATTOOIST!"

Tsuna didn't even have to be asked, by the time the steak had finished his sentence Tsuna was already behind him. The brunet unzipped the costume, as much as he loved steak, he didn't want to take a bite of stuffing. No, what he really wanted was the inside meatiness, the savoury, spicy, and juicy flavour that made him drool at the thought. Something that would be both hard and melt-in-the-mouth worthy. The brunet leaned over and licked the muscled back, savouring the taste of heated skin. His tongue trailed over the intricate lion tattoo on the steak's tanned back, the lion he had traced, marked and created only a few years ago.

Xanxus growled. He had come in a steak costume today to have some fun with the brunet, not to see him with another random man, nude. Tsuna drifted his hands to Xanxus's back, and all the way down to his butt. It seems like the steak was medium-rare, his favourite. He took a bite at the neck, savouring it and letting blood ooze out. Licking his lips, he muttered.

"Needs barbecue sauce, maybe?"

Xanxus grumbled low in his throat and turned abruptly, he grabbed the brunet's wrists hard enough to leave a bruise. "Why don't you be the barbecue sauce, scum?" He didn't mind the brunet biting him; it meant he could mark the brunet even more. It was an odd agreement between them, Tsuna could leave his share of bites and hickeys but Xanxus would get to leave twice the amount.

Tsuna smiled back coyly, licking his lips in a slow motion and watching the way the volatile Varia leader's eyes followed his tongue and the silver glint that sat in the middle. Tonight's steak might be the best. When Xanxus fisted his hair painfully and tilted his head back to lick along his neck, his let out a low rumble. When the man's lips descended on his, Tsuna responded eagerly -almost desperately, as he savoured the taste of steak in his mouth.

Xanxus smirked into the mouth on his. Who knew the brunet would be so eager just because he came in a steak costume? He knew that the brunet liked steak, but not to the extent that he would jump for it at any opportunity. Xanxus flung the file in his hand onto a dresser -they could discuss work later- for now he just wanted this hot needy mouth on his cock and sucking him off.

The brunet gave him a short kiss, after savouring the taste of steak in his mouth, he broke it. He had a hand circled around Xanxus's neck for support. Not that he minded, but making out in front of an unconscious man is fun. Tsuna smirked. He unzipped the steak costume and cast it off completely.

Now, the real fun is about to begin.

Tsuna lowered down to Xanxus's hips, squatting in front of his manly parts. Now, for some barbecue sauce. The brunet licked the length of Xanxus's cock.

* * *

Reborn shifted under the covers, they smelt faintly of roses. The hitman grumbled and snuggled deeper, his fatigue from before had faded a bit with the rest... His eyes snapped open as he recalled what had happened, he wasn't supposed to resting! No he had been with that brunet, his niece's coming death weighing down his shoulders and everything had gone black. The hitman reached for his gun but it wasn't there, no, he was entirely nude right now. Not only that but there were suspicious noises coming from behind him; grunting, a groan, and that sucking noise he was familiar with after spending many a night with lovers.

Immediately, he peered open his eyes, only to see a naked brunet sucking off a tanned man. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, what was he seeing, and why was he here in the first place? No answers came to his mind except that the brunet had kidnapped him. Although the scents of roses were lingering in the air, it did not wipe off the fact that the scene made him sick. He didn't want to see a porn scene.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, where am I?" was the first question he could muster out as he sat up, the thick futon cover spilling into his lap.

Tsuna turned his head over lazily toward the other man he was supposed to give a handjob to. Wiping off the cum staining his mouth, he pushed Xanxus away. Shit, he got carried away by steak.

Xanxus had been satisfied, which put him in a good enough mood not to instantly shoot the scum sleeping in the tattooist's bed. That didn't stop him from grabbing his gun from the folds of the steak costume and pointing it at the hitman. "Who are you, Trash?"

Tsuna saw what the volatile Varia leader was doing but didn't bother to stop him. Xanxus had been nice today so he may as well let him do what he wanted... For now. Turning to Reborn he answered, "My pimp house, where else?" He smirked as he crawled toward his new interest, giving the man behind him a good view of his naked ass and Reborn his perk nipples and hard cock.

Reborn stilled, he wasn't one to pass up a good lay, even though the brunet wasn't his usual type. But he was a hitman and as one who worked, lived and breathed a life full of danger he was instantly suspicious of his situation. Although the brunet looked very tempting crawling toward him in what could be called a graceful way; like a lion prowling for his prey.

"The brat-" even if the brunet was almost twenty, he was short and looked young "probably thought you were a nice piece of ass." The Varia leader stated. Languidly stretching his legs out as he continued to stare at the brunet's rump.

Tsuna had crawled between Reborn's feet by now and sat comfortably, not touching anything yet and just admiring the view. "Well, he's right." Tsuna's lips curved up in a playful smile as he bent down, ass in the air, to nuzzle Reborn's cock. "You've caught my interests."

Reborn twitched as the sensation. "People don't usually state that aloud to my cock."

The brunet chuckled. It was kind of meant to be a joke, but kind of not, something attracted the brunet to the man. An aura of danger maybe? Hyper intuition? The brunet realized that he doesn't have Reborn's name.

"I know. I was just appreciating it. So…What's your name?" The tattooist asked, hands itching to touch Reborn's cock.

Reborn was unsure of whether to give the brunet his name... after all, he is a hitman and giving away his secret identity would be unbefitting of him, but nevertheless, he stroke off that thought. That brat in front of him sort of saved him.

"Reborn." He stated, glancing over to the brat and the other man in the room. Smirking, he smacked the brat's ass. It was soft, firm and round. His favourite.

Xanxus growled but let it go; the brunet didn't belong exclusively to him so it shouldn't matter. He was there for when Xanxus wanted some fun.

Tsuna wiggled his ass against that hand; Reborn still hadn't removed it. He sat up to lean forward and examine the man's handsome face. "Reborn..." He said slowly, as if savouring the taste of the name on his tongue like fine wine.

Reborn found himself staring at the brunet's face; the long lashes that made shadows over the cheeks that retained its baby-fat, as the brunet blinked. Those pink lips still bruised from kissing another man and saying his name as if it he could taste it. The voice, a light husky tenor like a phone-sex talker that sent blood rushing toward Reborn's groin

When their lips almost contacted, Tsuna chuckled, pulling away. The odd name had a nice ring to it when the brunet pronounced it. He rubbed his ass against that hand. Indeed, the skill of seduction isn't hard for the brunet. Reborn carried on smirking, enjoying the smooth silk like touch on his hands.

"How much for one night?" Reborn joked.

Tsuna blinked, while Xanxus let out a hearty laugh. It has been sometime since someone made Tsuna stunned. He quickly recovered.

"How about I ask you, how much for one night?"

Reborn smirked; the brunet should not have asked that. "You." He was interesting enough to the hitman that Reborn was tempted to keep him. Like a pet. Certainly, the brunet's innate cheekiness and cuteness made him look like one. Reborn reached out to pet the fluffy hair; he wasn't surprised to find that it was as soft as it looked.

Tsuna purred and rubbed his head against the hand like a cat. "Hmm..." He contemplated it, for some reason this man; with his pitch black eyes and aura that spelled danger appealed to him. But the brunet hadn't been with anyone seriously for a year now.

Xanxus was surprised to see the brat actually consider the offer. The brat belonged to no one, not since- The Varia leader growled and stood up. He still owed the previous owner. Xanxus reached out for the file he had dropped earlier and used it to deliver a sharp smack to the uncovered butt cheek. "Trash, we've got work to discuss."

Tsuna gave a soft yowl as he was hit; it wasn't too surprising as he had seen the minuscule flick of Reborn's eyes when Xanxus had stood up. He pouted, making both males look at him hungrily, and stood up with a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But I get to keep the steak costume alright?"

"Do you have any idea how long I had to stand that 'hahi!' bitch to get that?" The two walked out; butt naked and leaving Reborn alone in the room.

Reborn watched the two walk out with narrowed eyes, but it wasn't any of his business what the 'work' was, it probably was another tattoo or something. The light darkness that you get at night, even without the moon, filtered in. The sky was a pitch blackness with hardly a star, like hopes dashed. Reborn stood up, scanning the surroundings. As a professional hitman, one must be able to know their surroundings by the back of their hand.

He strolled around the vast room. The futon was in the centre, the flooring was tatami and one wall was taken up by a fusuma*; the doors had flowers and butterflies painted on it -Reborn couldn't tell the colour in the dim lighting. The wall opposite had shoji doors, slightly ajar so that the hitman could tell they led outside where the light filtered in. There was a long mirrored wardrobe in front of him and beside that was a dresser. A vase of blue-dyed roses was placed on the dresser. That must be where the rose scent came from.

The roses reminded him of Yuni, who was like the sun and all growing green things before that... sickness took over. Reborn was startled to realised he had almost forgotten, forgotten the grief of having a loved family member at death's door, forgotten that there was nothing he could do, nothing he could change. And that God or whatever-powers-that-be had forsaken him too long ago; there would be no miracles for one such as he.

Reborn felt tired, the moment he remembered Yuni, it was like a load was placed on his shoulders again, weighing him down. Reborn made a tongue-clicking sound. If only Yuni wasn't dying, if only it had been him, the one who was like a grim reaper, taking away many lives without care. Those who he pointed his gun to had all fallen prey, if God was to judge who was evil, why didn't they take him instead of her?

The girl still had a much longer life to live. Reborn shut his eyes. If only she didn't have cancer… if she needed organs then he'd hunt people down for it, it doesn't matter if his hands were tainted as long as she was alive. All that was keeping him alive, like a ray of light, was his niece.

What his dear sister left behind, his sister's precious, bright daughter.

* * *

"Do you like him?"

Tsuna was startled at the question, glancing up toward the other male. Both of them had slipped into yukata, Xanxus' was a deep rich blue that Tsuna had lying around from the last time he had come over and Tsuna's was a crimson, like fresh blood. The brunet had also handed over some clothes the other Varia had left for Xanxus to take back but the male had burnt them all in an instant.

The two had finished discussing work and Tsuna was in the middle of leading the Varia leader out. They stood at the front of the building, which looked much more modern compared to the traditional Japanese style at the back. It was the actual tattoo parlour; small because Tsuna was the only one doing the work. There was a small service desk, scattered over with thick volumes of art books because Tsuna didn't bother using it much. The walls were gold and one had framed tattoo designs adorning it. There was a slightly blocked off area with a retractable chair and table for actual process. The front waiting area was classy rather than raunchy, because the previous owner liked it that way. But it was small compared to the other stores in the Namimori market area; the sign and entrance was barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for... And Tsuna preferred it that way.

The brunet fingered the bottle of pineapple juice sitting on the counter and smiled. "Of course, why do you think I took him home?"

Xanxus glowered down at the shorter male. "That man is definitely not a pet, Tsunayoshi." He growled and slammed a fist on the counter; making a weird shaped bonsai rattle against the glass. Xanxus could tell from one look; the other man was dangerous, he wore death on him like a cloak. Of course, the Varia leader was no stranger to death and taking risks, hell, he lived on it.

Ignoring the glower, the brunet glared at him, straight in the eye, sticking out his tongue. He did what he wanted, no one told him what to do, ever since that person's death, and when he meant no one, he meant no one. Xanxus knows that look all too well. He growled in response.

"I know, I'm just having some fun."

Tsuna pushed open the doors, hinting that the Varia leader needed to mind his own stuff, and to send him out for being an annoyance. He knew the leader meant well, but he knows what to do. He knows his limits. The leader grunted and made his way out of his house. Once Xanxus was gone, Tsuna felt his shoulders visibly relaxed. Being with Xanxus was fun and all, but it was very tiring and he had to keep his guard up. A moment of hesitation and you could be ass-fucked by him. Tsuna touched the eccentric rose design carved on the table.

He felt the areas where that person first tattooed ache. Loneliness was a bad thing, because it made you think of the stuff you don't wish to, many things that were buried deep in his heart... that smile of that person flashed past his mind. Tsuna hid his eyes away from view. Hurriedly, he made his way up to find Reborn, in hopes to distract himself.

* * *

*Fusuma are Japanese sliding doors, usually with paintings on it.

Reviews/Favs/Alerts would be appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
